First Kiss
by InuHatake
Summary: Regulus Black had no intentions of getting his first kiss when he went to the common room, more than that he never expected his first kiss to be with Bartemous Crouch. Slash Fic.


**This was written for a challenge on Gaiaonline dealing with Regulus's first kiss... It's the first time I've posted my slash fics so I really hop you like this... I'm kind of proud of it considering I wrote in less than a day which even with one-shots I never do... So leave a review and tell me what you think of it! **

* * *

><p>Rain pelted the ancient castle sending torrents of water along the grounds of Hogwarts. All through out the school there was an air of darkness, when the rain came, like anywhere else moods changed. The students who were usually happy and loud were more reserved and quiet. It was well past midnight and most of the students were in bed and sleeping being lulled to sleep by the melody of the rain drops. Their only hoping that the next day would bring better moods and less rain.<p>

In the dungeons of the great castle the only reason anyone knew it was still raining was due to the intense humidity that was beating down on the Slytherin students. Many of the students had thrown their blankets onto the floor to try to bring sleep with out the stuffy blankets in the already boiling dorms. Their dungeons were not usually a warm place, often very cold and an unpleasant place but when it rained the humidity in the cool air made it practically unbearable.

Gray eyes opened slowly as he gave up on the pitiful attempts of sleeping. Trying to close his eyes he noticed exactly how sweaty he was, his limbs stuck together. Moving his arms from his sides he did his best not to let any part of his body touch himself. Sucking in a deep breath his chest filled with heavy air. Letting out an annoyed sigh Regulus sat up in bed running a hand through his black hair that was now stuck to his forehead. Stretching his arms over his head he could hear and feel his bones popping back into their proper place.

Letting his eyes move around the dorm he noticed an empty bed in the corner of the room away from the others. It was Barty's. He liked to be left alone, he was usually studying or reading and people who were foolish enough to bother her were also foolish enough to suffer at the hands of Barty's wrath. All the studying he did wasn't for nothing, Regulus knew well exactly how well his, friend? He wasn't sure if they were friends or just acquaintances, was with dark spells. Barty had a habit of finding spiders and practicing curses and hex's on the poor beasts. Regulus never claimed to be the nicest of the most normal of boys in Hogwarts but some of the spells Barty used were disturbing to even him.

Leaving his bed Regulus quietly slipped past the other boys in the fifth year dorm who despite the stuffy atmosphere, were sleeping. The common room was always cooler than the dorms were even on the hottest days. Though Regulus wanted to sleep he knew he wouldn't be able to do this with the heat that was strangling him in the dorm. As he pushed the heavy door to the dorm open he was instantly greeted by a blast of cooler air. Letting out a sigh he felt his lungs expanding once again appreciative of the cooler air that was now surrounding him. Glancing back at the room he carefully shut the door trying not to make any more noise than he had to. Stepping down the stairs to the common room he looked at the windows that led to the lake that surrounded the school. The only time he _ever _wanted to have anything to do with Gryffindor house was when he heard of the view they had. One of Regulus's favorite hobbies was sitting at a window watching people below it or watching the area around him. That was something that was impossible in the Slytherin common room.

Stepping off the bottom of the staircase his eyes landed on a figure on the leather couch holding a book close to his face. Instantly he noticed the blond head as Barty Crouch. He should have known he would be in here, when Barty left the dorm he was always in the common room or in the library. Since it was well past curfew it only made since that the blond was in here. Being as quiet as he could Regulus stepped past Barty who didn't even look up from his book as he stepped past him. Sitting down on the brick ledge of the 'window' Regulus raised his hand to the glass pressing his hand against it feeling the cool water against the window. He wanted to know what spell had been used to stop the pressure of the water from crashing the glass filling the room but for some reason he never asked. Laying his forehead against the cool glass he let out a sigh. A slight smile came to his pale lips as the chill went through his body. A few more moments passed he let out a loud breath feeling much cooler than he had before.

"I didn't think you were awake." Regulus raised an eyebrow as Barty's quiet voice came to his ears. A few moments ago he wasn't even sure that Barty had noticed he was even in the common room, maybe he was breathing to hard.

Shrugging his shoulders Regulus turned his head to look at the blond who hadn't even taken his eyes off the large book he was currently reading. "It got to hot." He muttered quietly not wanting to disturb him more than he was sure he had. "I wouldn't have came down if I knew you were here, I know you don't like being bothered." he added shifting his eyes back to the glass.

He heard a scoff come from the couch and his eyes once again went to Barty, "Why do you always act like people don't want you around?" As Barty's eyes raised from the book to meet his he opened his mouth to speak but was unable to think of anything to say. Why did he? "I don't mind you coming down, your not one of the people I can't stand you stay quiet. Honestly I don't mind the company." his voice grew quiet at the end and his eyes went back to the book.

Swallowing hard Regulus nodded slowly shifting his body pressing his back against the cool glass. It was a stark difference that the heat he felt upstairs. Keeping his eyes on Barty for a moment he felt his face begun to heat up and quickly closed his eyes. He considered turning his head to press his face against the glass, his face was simply flushed because of the heat that he was no longer feeling. Trying to ignore his face Regulus he let a small yawn come from his chest, he was tired but he knew that the second he went to the dorm he would become overwhelmed by the heat. At the sound of a book closing and feet moving across the stone floor Regulus's gray eyes flashed open. Barty was standing in front of him, his blue eyes were narrowed slightly, he didn't look angry more confused than anything. Feeling his face heat up under the stare of the slighter boy before him he shifted his eyes to the floor .

"You do confuse me though... and I loath thing's that confuse me." Clenching his jaw Regulus looked up at Barty letting his face go blank of all expressions. He was a Black, they faced thing's head on, not get red faced and turn away from the confrontation. Raising an eyebrow he looked over Barty's face that was scrunched slightly. "I can usually figure everyone out and when I can't it annoys me. I hate not being able to figure you out Black." Barty hadn't called him by his last name since their third year.

Despite the fact that on the inside Regulus wanted to sink into the wall and not have to face this he let out a slight scoff having it sound more like an awkward laugh. "What do you want me to do about that Crouch?" He had watched Bella and as much as he didn't want to admit it Sirius, to know exactly how to act like he was invincable and uncaring even when he wasn't. "It's not my fault I'm to much of a challenge for you." Letting a smirk set on his lips he screamed at himself from the inside. He was in for it now, he pretty much insulted Barty's intelligence, the only thing the boy really took pride in.

Seeing the slightly younger teen's nostrils flare slightly he let his smirk falter. As great as he was at pretending he didn't have nerves of steel like Bella and Sirius did, he was probably the most timid of the entire family. Barty shook his head as he stared down at Regulus who had all but given up on keeping his face hard. When Barty let out a slight laugh Regulus closed his eyes, of course he wouldn't be able to keep his face straight.

His thoughts were pulled to an abrupt halt as he felt someone else's lips on his. Regulus's eyes flashed open seeing, he knew it was Barty but actually seeing the face was totally different. It was something completely new to him, having another male kiss him as well as having someone kiss him at all. He wasn't sure what to do, he knew he shouldn't let himself be kissed by another male and that he should push him away but his arms weren't working with his brain. His lips didn't seem to be listening to the other parts of his body as they pressed back against Barty's. His lips were softer than he had ever imagined, not that he really thought of Barty's lips but he figured the lips of another male would be rough. When Regulus's brain finally started to convince the other parts of his body to listen to him as he did his best to pull away.

As the dark haired boy tried to pull away the other wasn't having that, he had finally worked up the courage, or what ever it was that possessed him to do this, and he wasn't letting it slip away that easily. If Regulus wanted to be against the window Barty would help him with that. Placing his hands on Regulus's shoulders he pushed him back against the glass keeping his lips firmly on his. When his back hit the cool glass Regulus couldn't stop the gasp that came out. Seeing this as his only chance Barty quickly slid his tongue into the other boys mouth.

He wasn't sure why he did it but when Barty's tongue met his own Regulus eased into the kiss. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this until Bartemous got what he wanted. He wasn't one to give up, he was persistent and would take things he wanted without asking, such as now. Regulus couldn't move his arms as they were now being held still by Barty so even if he had wanted to get away from him it would have been almost impossible, not that he was even sure he wanted out of this. The only logical thing to do was accept it.

As their tongues and lips moved together Barty slid his hands to the older teens neck still making sure that Regulus had no way of escape until he was ready for him to leave. It wasn't the most elegant of kisses with Regulus's teeth clashing against his own ever two seconds but it was what he wanted and from what he heard around school the younger Black brother had never been kissed. A slight smirk came to his lips at this thought.

All to soon Barty pulled away from Regulus who was now panting and running his tongue over his now swollen lips. He dared not look up at Barty who he was sure was smirking. Once again his brain was working and in full force telling him how wrong what had just happened was. Closing his eyes he once again felt the warmth of Bartemous Crouch all to close to him. His breath was on his face as he looked up at the smirking boy. "How was that for a first kiss?" He asked with his smirk growing before he walked away from Regulus and up to the stairs leaving the other with his back against the window and his eyes closed.


End file.
